


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by GillyTweed



Category: Haunted or Hoax
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-OT3, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Grantham House, it isn't that surprising that the girls wanted to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first HoH fic, and I think this might be the first posted HoH fic in general? If it’s not someone please direct me to the others.

Wouldn’t Change a Thing

Pairing: pre-Jac/Ellia/Casey OT3

Rating: A-okay for kiddies (K)

It was late, much too late to be out of bed, but at the sight of Jac and Ellia, sleeping peacefully on the couch, Casey didn’t have the heart to wake them. Jac lay back against the armrest, neck in a position that would no doubt be painful in the morning, her arms wrapped around a lightly snoring Ellia who lay atop her, her back to the redhead’s chest. Casey herself lay wedged between their legs, arms wrapped around the brunette’s stomach, while her head rested just above her navel.

It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position, but it gave her a perfect view of her friends faces. Faces that, while asleep, held none of the tension that seemed to be constantly present in the waking hours. Casey’s eyes traced their features, starting at the round scar on Jac’s forehead (a scar that Ellia would look guiltily at from time to time until Jac would take both her hands, kissing the knuckles gently, and assuring adamantly that it hadn’t been her fault) along her straight nose, to her strong jaw that rested against Ellia’s head. Her gaze jumped to Ellia, taking in the dark, sleep tousled curls that framed her face, to the gentle arc of her eyebrows, down the sharp line of her collarbone, to the curved, slightly raised scar that peeked out from the collar of her t-shirt.

The scars were healing but still held a pinkish tint. Heaving a sigh, Casey resisted the urge to trace her fingertips over the raised flesh on either of them, knowing the panicked reactions she’d get if the light touches woke them. It had only been just over six months since they experienced the horrors of Grantham house together, so the memories were still fresh and easily called upon. A violent shiver had her burying her face into Ellia’s stomach as she pushed the flood of memories away. When it was quiet and dark, when everyone was sleeping, and the memories would come creeping, she found it was better to think about the results of the experience rather than the experience itself.

After the curse was broken, Ellia had no desire to remain in the little town that the house resided in, which was understandable all considering. Casey had suggested that the young artist could move to Toronto, where she and Jac lived, but it had been Jac’s idea, much to both Casey and Ellia’s surprise, that she come live with them. It hadn’t taken much convincing, as Casey was all for it, and Ellia would eventually admit that she didn’t think she could handle living alone again.

The transition had been quick, finding a new, three person, apartment with little trouble, and the new dynamic just seemed natural, simple. Of course, Jac and Ellia still bumped heads, growling and snarking over inconsequential things that generally had something to do with her, but she would shut it down quickly, sometimes joking that there was enough of her to go around. When they did get along, like when Jac would bring home Ellia’s favourite takeout after a hard day, or when Ellia would have Jac’s favourite post-run smoothie made right when she got home, it was wonderful. Watching the small, kind interactions, that she knew both of them were capable of, happen day to day made her heart warm with affection. 

Sighing, she stretched out happily, (Honestly, the giant couch was one of the best investment they’d ever made) pointing her toes until they just barely touched the other armrest. The cuddles were another wonderful thing that had come out of living together. It would happen spontaneously, but often enough that she never found herself wanting. Today for example, they’d all just fallen onto the couch together, prepared for an evening of movies or catching up on TV episodes that they’d missed during the week.

It had started with Ellia yawning loudly, turning to rest her back against Jac’s shoulder, laying her legs across Casey’s lap. The brunette had adjusted without complaint, laying her arms across the other girl’s legs, far too engrossed with the television to mind. Next came Jac, head tilting to rest against the artist, eyes drooping ever so slightly. It wasn’t until two episodes later, when Casey’s need to use the washroom won out against the shiny “Next episode” button, that she noticed her roommates’ new position.

Jac was sound asleep already, loosely hugging a sleepy Ellia, who smiled tiredly at the returning computer tech, reaching out a hand to silently invite her to join them. Without a word, she clicked off the television and crawled atop the other two, wedging her hips between their knees, and laying her head on Ellia’s stomach. The other girl gently ran her hand through Casey’s hair, untangling the few knots found here and there. The pleasant sensation of blunt nails gently scratching her scalp had Casey humming happily. It wasn’t long until Ellia’s hand went limp, exhaustion having overcome the artist.

Now the only one awake, Casey gazed lovingly at her friends. They’d been through so much together, just the three of them, despite having only become the trio they were a few short months ago. They’d been through the horrors of Grantham and its aftermath, the nightmares and breakdowns, comforting and helping each other when even the most mundane tasks seemed overwhelming. They moved together as one unit, supporting where the others fell short. Now that it was her reality, Casey couldn’t imagine living without the two people that slept peacefully next to her. Now, without her mom or dad and no siblings to speak of, Jac and Ellia were her whole world, and despite the oddness of their circumstances, brought together by haunted houses and ghosts and hundred-year-old curses, if she could do it again she wouldn’t change a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about my writing, want to talk about fanficion, or just want really unhelpful and inconsistent updates on my writing, come and find me on my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
